January 9
January 9 is the 9th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 356 days (357 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1999 - The Bosnian Dragan Gagovic (38), who is suspected of war crimes, by French troops from the NATO Force SFOR shot. He later dies of his injuries. ** 2007 - For the first time in Belgian history to come witness a prince in a lawsuit. Prince Laurent is in fact called as a witness in a case of fraud at the Belgian navy . ** 2015 - The two suspects in the attack on Charlie Hebdo be surrounded and shot dead after being in a printing house in the French town Dammartin-en-Goële entrenched. Almost simultaneously, a hostage in a Jewish supermarket in Paris , where four hostages were killed, police brought to an end. A hostage taker comes to this. * Politics ** 400 - Emperor Arcadius leaves his wife Aelia Eudoxia to Augusta exalted. ** 475 - Emperor Zeno in Constantinople by a coup deposed and succeeded by Basiliscus . ** 1464 - The first States General of the Netherlands is convened in the county of Flanders in Bruges . ** 1788 - Connecticut ratify the Constitution of the United States of America and joined the Union 5th state. ** 1950 - In Colombo , the Foreign Ministers of the Commonwealth met to lay the foundation of the Colombo Plan . ** 2011 - South Sudan chooses independence. * Science and Technology ** 1998 - Cosmologists announce in Science that the expansion rate of the universe is increasing. ** 2007 - At Macworld Expo is the first iPhone presented. ** 2012 - The Dutch Petroleum Company (NAM) reports the discovery of Metslawier-south , the largest gas field in the country since 1995. Born * 1554 - Pope Gregory XV (deceased in 1623 ) * 1685 - Tiberius Hemsterhuis , Dutch filologist (deceased in 1766 ) * 1728 - Thomas Warton , English poet and critic (deceased in 1790 ) * 1856 - Anton Aškerc , Slovenian Roman Catholic priest, author and poet (deceased in 1912 ) * 1859 - Fredrik Piper , Dutch theologian, church historian and rector of the University of Leiden (deceased in 1926 ) * 1866 - Albert Baertsoen , Flemish painter (deceased in 1922 ) * 1868 - Søren Sørensen , Danish chemist (deceased in 1939 ) * 1870 - Amadeus William Grabau , German American paleontologist and geologist (deceased in 1946 ) * 1873 - Chaim Nachman Bialik , Jewish author (deceased in 1934 ) * 1873 - John Flanagan , American athlete (deceased in 1938 ) * 1878 - John Watson , American psychologist (deceased in 1958 ) * 1885 - Charles Bacon , American athlete (deceased in 1968 ) * 1890 - Karel Čapek , Czech writer (deceased in 1938 ) * 1898 - Harry Sundberg , Swedish footballer (deceased in 1945 ) * 1904 - George Balanchine , Russian ballet dancer and -choreograaf (deceased in 1983 ) * 1908 - Simone de Beauvoir , French philosopher, writer and feminist (deceased in 1986 ) * 1909 - Anthony Mamo , the first President of Malta (deceased in 2008 ) * 1913 - Richard Nixon , 37th President of the United States (deceased in 1994 ) * 1914 - Adolf Urban , German footballer (deceased in 1943 ) * 1915 - Henk Sijthoff , Dutch publisher (deceased in 2000 ) * 1920 - Clive Dunn , British actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 1921 - Patricia Highsmith , American writer (deceased in 1995 ) * 1922 - Har Gobind Khorana , Indian-American biochemist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 2011 ) * 1925 - Lee Van Cleef , American actor (deceased in 1989 ) * 1928 - Domenico Modugno , Italian singer (deceased 1994 ) * 1929 - Ulu Grosbard , American film and theater director (deceased 2012 ) * 1929 - Keith Hall , British racing driver * 1929 - Heiner Müller , German writer and director (deceased in 1995 ) * 1930 - Jack Schwartz , American computer scientist (deceased in 2009 ) * 1931 - Algis Budrys , Lithuanian-American writer (deceased in 2008 ) * 1935 - Hugo Weckx , Flemish politician * 1938 - Aad Kosto , Dutch politician * 1939 - Jimmy Boyd , American singer and artist (deceased in 2009 ) * 1939 - Rob Hoeke , Dutch pianist and singer (deceased in 1999 ) * 1940 - Chris King , Dutch athlete * 1941 - Joan Baez , American folk singer * 1942 - Werner Schnitzer , German actor * 1943 - Jaap Schilder , Dutch guitarist and pianist * 1944 - Marc Bossuyt , Belgian courts * 1944 - Jimmy Page , British guitarist * 1948 - Jan Tomaszewski , Polish footballer * 1949 - Mary Roos , German singer * 1951 - Ahmed Seif , Egyptian journalist and human rights lawyer (deceased in 2014 ) * 1952 - Eveline Herfkens , Dutch politician * 1953 - Theodor Holman , Dutch writer, columnist and radio host * 1954 - Steef Roothaan , Dutch sculptor and draftsman * 1955 - Harutyun Khachatryan , Armenian film director and producer * 1956 - Martin Waardenberg , Dutch comedian and actor * 1958 - Mehmet Ali Ağca , Turkish criminal * 1958 - Huub Narinx , Dutch football manager * 1960 - Bas Heijne , Dutch writer and publicist * 1963 - Michael Everson , Irish linguist * 1963 - Mathieu Hermans , Dutch cyclist * 1963 - Frank Schinkels , Dutch-Austrian footballer * 1964 - Hans van den Hende , Dutch bishop * 1965 - Jonnie Boer , Dutch master cook * 1965 - Haddaway , German singer * 1967 - Claudio Caniggia , Argentinian footballer * 1967 - Dave Matthews , American singer and guitarist * 1967 - Kazimierz Moskal , Polish footballer * 1968 - Leo Klein Gebbink , Dutch hockey * 1970 - Lara Fabian , Walloon singer * 1971 - Wim Bax , Dutch actor * 1971 - Daniel Dumile , American rapper * 1971 - Joost Eerdmans , Dutch politician * 1971 - Marc Houtzager , Dutch rider * 1971 - Rui Lavarinhas , Portuguese cyclist * 1973 - Ronald Hamming , Dutch footballer * 1973 - Sean Paul , Jamaican R & B and hip-hop artist * 1976 - Svitlana Azarova , Ukrainian composer * 1976 - Andrea Stramaccioni , Italian footballer and football coach * 1977 - Stefan Selakovic , Swedish footballer * 1978 - Gennaro Gattuso , Italian footballer * 1979 - Markus Larsson , Swedish alpine skier * 1980 - Sergio García , Spanish golfer * 1980 - AJ McLean , American singer * 1981 - Jandino Asporaat , Dutch stand-up comedian * 1981 - Dean Saunders , Dutch singer * 1981 - Euzebiusz Smolarek , Polish footballer * 1981 - Erik Vendt , American swimmer * 1982 - Grétar Steinsson , Icelandic footballer * 1983 - Osmar Ferreyra , Argentinian footballer * 1983 - Manasseh Ishiaku , Nigerian footballer * 1983 - Arjan van der Kaaij , Dutch footballer * 1983 - Jilleanne Rookard , American skater * 1984 - Derlis Florentín , Paraguayan footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1984 - Rodan Ionescu , Romanian skater * 1984 - Oliver Jarvis , British racing driver * 1984 - Robert Lehmann , German skater * 1985 - Brett Camerota , US Nordic combined skier * 1985 - Juanfran , Spanish footballer * 1986 - Klemen Bauer , Slovenian biathlete * 1987 - Sam Bird , British racing driver * 1987 - Olena Pidhrushna , Ukrainian biatlete * 1987 - Rob Teuwen , Flemish actor * 1989 - Nina Dobrev , Bulgarian-Canadian actress * 1989 - Michaëlla Krajicek , Dutch tennis player * 1989 - Keisuke Kunimoto , Japanese racing driver * 1989 - Rikke Møller Pedersen , Danish swimmer * 1991 - Josh Hill , British racing driver * 1991 - Thilo Leugers , German footballer * 1992 - Maurice Friend , Dutch skater * 1993 - Luis Michael Dörrbecker , Mexican racing driver * 1993 - Kevin Korjus , Estonian racing driver * 1995 - Devendra Harne , Indian person with the most fingers and toes Deceased * 1514 - Anne of Brittany (36), French queen * 1843 - Caroline Herschel (97), German singer and astronomer * 1849 - Jan Kops (83), Dutch minister * 1849 - David Pierre Giottino Humbert de Superville (78), Dutch painter * 1869 - Paul Huet (65), French painter * 1873 - Napoleon III of France (64) * 1878 - Victor Emmanuel II (57), Italian prince * 1902 - Gustave Rolin-Jaequemyns , Belgian lawyer and diplomat * 1907 - Marie of Saxe-Altenburg (88), German princess * 1908 - Wilhelm Busch (75), German poet and illustrator * 1917 - Heinrich White (87), Dutch botanist * 1933 - Aart Jacob Marcussen (64), chief of Amsterdam * 1936 - John Gilbert (36), American actor * 1939 - Nienke van Hichtum (78), Dutch children's author * 1941 - Sjaak Boezeman (27) Dutch resistance fighter * 1942 - Juan Sumulong (66), Filipino politician * 1944 - Antanas Smetona (69), Lithuanian politician * 1962 - Antoine Jorissen (77), Belgian painter, sculptor and medalist * 1967 - Adolf Vančura (66), Austrian composer, conductor and pianist * 1968 - Gino Sciardis (50) Italian cyclist * 1969 - Jacques van Egmond (60), Dutch cyclist * 1972 - Marie James Prange , Dutch graphic artist and art critic * 1980 - Gaetano Belloni (87) Italian cyclist * 1986 - Michel de Certeau (60), French Jesuit priest and scholar * 1990 - Bazilio Olara-Okello (60 or 61), Ugandan General * 1992 - Willem Michiels van Kessenich (89), Dutch politician * 1993 - Templeton Fox (76), American actress * 1998 - Imre Lichtenfeld (88), Israeli fighter * 1998 - Charito Solis (62), Filipino actress * 1999 - Jim Peters (80), British athlete * 2002 - Paul Huf (77), Dutch photographer * 2005 - Rob Brunia (57), Dutch chess * 2005 - Suad Katana (36) Bosnian footballer * 2006 - Andy Caldecott (41), Australian motocross rider * 2006 - Mireille Cottenjé (72), Flemish writer and nurse * 2009 - Armand Basi (84), Spanish fashion designer * 2009 - Dave Dee (65), British singer * 2009 - René Herms (26), German athlete * 2009 - T. Llew Jones (93), Welsh writer * 2010 - Gerard of Greeks (74), Dutch artist * 2010 - Pierre Wijnnobel (93), Dutch composer, lyricist and musician * 2012 - Etienne Bagchus (71), Dutch sculptor and painter * 2012 - Malam Bacai Sanhá (64), President of Guinea-Bissau * 2012 - Mae Laborde (102), American actress * 2012 - Ger van Norden (84), Dutch painter and graphic artist * 2013 - James M. Buchanan (93), American economist * 2013 - Charly Jacobs (64), Belgian footballer * 2014 - Amiri Baraka (79), American writer * 2014 - Sonja Cantré (72) Belgian announcer * 2014 - Lorella De Luca (73), Italian actress * 2014 - Dale T. Mortensen (74), American scientist, economist and Nobel Prize winner * 2014 - Eric Palante (50), Belgian motocross rider * 2015 - Angelo Anquilletti (71), Italian footballer * 2015 - Samuel Goldwyn Jr. (88), American film producer * 2015 - Frans Molenaar (74) Dutch fashion designer * 2015 - Józef Oleksy (68), Polish politician Celebration / commemoration * 1788 - Ratification Day in Connecticut * 1964 - Panama - Day of the Martyrs (Martyrs' Day / Dia de los Martires) Panama Canal * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Adrian of Canterbury († 710 ) ** Blessed Alix Le Clerc († 1622 ) ** Saint Marc Lien (Marcellinus of Ancona) († 555 ) ** Saints Julien (and Basilissa) of Antioch , Antony , Celsus , Marcionilla and Anastasius († c. 302 ) ** Blessed Gregory X († 1276 ) ** Saint Peter of Sebaste († c. 391 ) ** Holy Paschasia Dijon († 2nd century ) ** Holy Florimond ** Saints Jucundus , Epictetus , Secundus , Vitalis and Felix († c. 250 ) ** Holy Brithwald († 731 ) ** Holy Honorius of Buzançais († 1250 ) ** Saint Marcellinus of Ancona († c. 566 ) ** Holy Marciana († c. 303 ) ** Holy Waningus (Fécamp) († 683 ) ** [Blessed Tommaso Reggio († 1901 ) ** Holy Paschasia Dijon († 2nd century ) * Oriental Orthodox - Feast of the Holy Theophanus Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1963 - Lowest mean daily temperature -8 ° C * 2007 - Highest mean daily temperature is 12.9 ° C * 1967 - Lowest minimum temperature -12 ° C * 2007 - Highest maximum temperature 13.7 ° C * 1958 - Highest hourly average wind speed 15.9 m / s * 1941 - Longest sunshine duration 7.1 hours * 1981 - Longest rainfall duration 13.3 hours * 1914 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 21.1 mm * 2003 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 69% Belgium Record counts * 1861 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -13.3 ° C * 2007 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.4 ° C * 1861 - Lowest minimum temperature -16.4 ° C * 2007 - Highest maximum temperature 13.7 ° C * 1914 - Top etmaalsom of precipitation 25 mm Extraordinary events * 1985 - 18 cm snow in Koksijde. Category:Date Category:January